


Collapse

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Bright Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: It is not the first time Dorruk has been shot, but is is the first time that he had been shot by someone he trusts.





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a number and I’ll write a micro story using the word or phrase  
> I will be doing this for the Bright Verse, so I will write for my OCs and the canon characters listed.  
> For a list of OCs please see this post: Bright Verse OC List [http://pyromantic-technin.tumblr.com/post/174219532130/bright-verse-oc-list]  
> Acceptable Canon characters: Nick, Dorghu, Mikey, Ward  
> Prompt: 21. Collapse  
> Characters Requested: Dorruk

Time had slowed down as Dorruk’s vision began to pinpoint and fade out. He could hear voices shouting, someone screaming, but it all seemed so far away. The sensation was always the surprising part, it didn’t really hurt as much as it looked like it would. There was the sudden feeling of being struck, it was more like pressure and sharp impact. That was followed by heat, a sort of burning stinging sensation that made him feel overheated for just a moment, before the cold began to settle in. Dorruk had been shot before, but those injuries were different, somehow this time it felt different. 

Maybe it was the sheer surprise of the act itself, it wasn’t easy to catch him off guard, or maybe it was the one that wielded the gun. Trust wasn’t something Dorruk had ever given away easily, and it seemed like he had clearly made a mistake this time. It wasn’t often that Dorruk was wrong, and the fact that anyone could get close to him, gain his trust, then betray him before he figured them out. Well, there was always a first time for everything. 

The screaming seemed to get louder, and yet still seemed so far away. He could still see Korthall’s eyes, the shock and pain in her expression as he staggered. He wouldn’t fall, not yet, not while there was still life within him. Spite kept him upright, a snarl on his face as he pulled the gun hidden in his jacket. He wasn’t supposed to be armed, no one was, that was one of the rules. It had always been the rule. 

Dorruk hated breaking that rule in the past, but he was glad for it now. Lifting his gun he fired, and he kept firing as he staggered forward. This betrayal would not go unpunished, not while there was still blood left in his body, not while rage still burned in his veins. Shot after shot, bullet after bullet, the sound muffled to Dorruk as he continued to fire emptying his clip.

Standing over the body, the anger faded, grief filled him as every memory seemed to flash before his eyes all at once. Vision swimming, body cold yet throbbing with pain. Quietly Dorruk laughed, a sort of sad sound, he didn’t have it left in him to cry. Darkness creept in as Dorruk began to collapse, barely clinging to consciousness as his body hit the concrete. The echoes of voices still in his ears, the screaming finally beginning to fade as the pool of blood beneath him grew. A sharp sound, maybe a siren, maybe more screaming, pierced through the fog and for a moment Dorruk felt weightless, and finally peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because this character is not well known outside of the Bright RP Discord server. Dorruk is one of Korthall's 15 dad's. He was one of the original orcs that found her on the streets, there is a whole long backstory for them. Sorry for the confusion.


End file.
